digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Swiss Family Digimon
(En:) |written by=(En:) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) July 28, 2002 (En:) November 20, 2002 |continuity= }} The warriors are diverted in pursuing the Toucanmon when they decide to help a group of Gomamon, prevented from returning to their home due to whirlpools at the only entrance. Summary While the search for them, the become depressed that turned ugly when she beast spirit evolved. They attempt to throw away the D-Tectors but then decide to sell them for money to other fans of Ranamon. As they fly to a nearby island, they are spotted by the children, and Takuya and Zoe chase after them until they are stopped by several . They tell them that the water is dangerous because of whirlpools surrounding the Goma Island; they know this because they once lived there until began to destroy the world and have been separated from their home and friends ever since. The group initially decides to find a flying digimon to take them over to the island, but Zoe is moved by how sad the Gomamon seem and convinces her friends to help them. They build a raft and begin to approach the whirlpools, but Ranamon appears. Zoe spirit evolves to hold her off while the others look for a way past the whirlpools. The two briefly fight, but Ranamon shoots down Kazemon, and she falls into a whirlpool. Just as she is beginning to lose hope, however, she finds she can breathe and a clam shell opens to reveal her beast spirit. She beast spirit evolves to and begins to battle Ranamon again. Ranamon slide evolves to and gains the upper hand, but the boys call her ugly names and distract her, allowing Zephyrmon to defeat her. Calmaramon again attempts to use her Titanic Tempest, but just as before, she loses control and flies away. With Zoe's beast spirit now retrieved, the whirlpools have disappeared and the group is able to go to the island and the Gomamon are reunited with their friends. Unfortunately, they learn that the Toucanmon have already left for the Autumn Leaf Fair on another continent. Featured Characters (3) * (3) *Crabmon (8) * (13) |c8= * (9) |c9= *' ' (10) *' ' (11) * (12) * (14) * (15) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Quotes Oh my, WHYYYYY?!! You're pretty! Your beast spirit made you pretty!! Well, of course it's not like you're prettier than me! I mean, that's not even possible! But just because you are prettier than me doesn't mean anything, YOU GOT IT!?! Do you have adoring fans all over the world who worship you? I don't think so. The blue nymph Digimon Ranamon is green with envy! Other Notes -themed uniform exists, despite she never wearing it. In the photo, Zoe also wears wrist cuffs, despite them not being part of the swimsuit when she imagined wearing it in "Beastie Girl". *Tommy says he is afraid of water despite the fact that in the previous episode he was swimming in the ocean with everyone else. In addition in all the other times the characters were around water Tommy did not look in any way distressed. |ANIMATION ERRORS= * When J.P. is tearfully calling out Zoe's name and Koji is holding him back, Koji's eyes are colored brown instead of the normal blue. * When Calmaramon emerges from the water, after being knocked down by Zephyrmon's Hurricane Gale, she is not wearing her right glove. |DUBBING CHANGES= *Calmaramon's two training scenes are combined into one, which is placed after the explanation of the Gomamon's situation. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= *In the previous episode, "Beastie Girl", Zoe imagined herself in a -themed swimsuit when trying to choose which swimsuit to wear. When the Toucamon look at the boys' D-Tectors, a photo of Zoe in said swimsuit is under J.P.'s D-Tector. File:4-16 DigiRef-01.png|A photo of Zoe in the race queen-themed swimsuit |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *The title refers to the book . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Rettung für die Gomamon